Mi Sweet Little Sister
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: -Estoy Enamorada- esa maldita frase lo estaba atormentando,- se supone que solo deberia verla como a una hermana no! aunque en realidad ella...."Feliz día de San Valentín" - "AU SasuSaku"-


_**Antes de todo quería desear un muy feliz San Valentín….**_

_**Se que mis historias ahora al parecer ya no soy muy atractivas, ni interesantes lo he notado, debido al desinterés que he visto últimamente por ellas, pero quería darles este presente por el día del amor y la amistad espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**My Sweet Little Sister.**_

**xxxxxxxxxx-oooooooooo-xxxxxxxxxx**

El mundo se había acabado eso era lo que un bello moreno de ojos azabache y cabellos rebeldes del mismo color de 17 años de edad, pensaba en esos momentos. Sasuke Uchiha como se llamaba dicho joven estaba recostado sobre su cama en su habitación con una pelota de soccer entre sus manos, su mirada perdida y pensamientos en el aire, algo que raro en el ya que siempre denotaba seguridad y sensatez, todo lo contrario de este momento.

Razón, de su desconcierto muy simple todo era origen del tormentoso desayuno del día anterior, estaba así desde ese momento, a su madre Mikoto Uchiha una hermosa y elegante dama le había preocupado tanto que no le había permitido asistir a clases desde entonces alegando que su bebe como le llamaba a su hijo consentido estaba enfermo.

"Estoy enamorada"…..esa maldita frase llego a su mente una vez mientras se daba la vuelta molesto quedando recostado de costado, y como si aquellas simples palabras tuvieran el poder de hacerle reaccionar tiro con rabia el balón anteriormente en sus manos contra la pared, no importándole si rompía o desornaba algo.

El no podía creer, como era posible que su pequeña hermanita, si la pequeña molestia rosa hubiera mencionado semejante osadía.

Golpeo la almohada con su puño eso era imposible.

Hasta que un recuerdo se coló en su mente.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Hace 1 mes exactamente.**_

_**Un guapo pelinegro de cabellos desordenados terminaba de arreglar sus cosas, antes de dirigirse a las duchas luego de un largo y tedioso entrenamiento…**_

_**Genial todo era tan monótono que le causaba arcadas, estaba allí junto al Dobe de Naruto que como de costumbre estaba peleando con uno de los jugadores suplentes o específicamente su suplente, un idiota retardado como el solía nombrarle, llamado Sai. **_

_**Y todo paso en cámara lenta, aun recordaba como su pequeña y dulce hermanita, llegaba a buscarle, con su siempre fastidioso "Sasuke-kun" a todo pulmón que le molestaba tanto según el claramente, el volvió la vista irritado, no solo porque lo había ido a buscar sabiendo lo patanes que eran sus malditos compañeros del equipo de Soccer de la escuela si no que tenia que llegar justo con los diminutos pantaloncillos y la blusa sin mangas del uniforme de educación física que usaban las chicas.**_

_**Entre murmuraciones y piropos, sin que nadie se lo esperase, la joven de cabellos rosa y de verde mirada tropezó con un balón que se le escapo a uno de los que los recogían y callo al suelo de panzazo.**_

_**El moreno de apellido Uchiha rodó los ojos- Kami, es tan molesta- se dijo internamente.**_

_**Se levanto con la intención de ir a ayudar a su pequeña molestia cuando algo inesperado pasó frente a sus ojos.**_

_**El maldito de su suplente, si el tarado mental ese de Sai, se había acercado y se encontraba agachado frente a ella y le estaba ofreciendo la mano para ayudar a levantarse a la jovencita de verde mirada.**_

_**Y ella le había sonreído con las mejillas pintadas de rosa.**_

_**En ese momento lo único que quería era marcharse y no seguir viendo eso y así lo hizo.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK…**_

Golpeo con fuerza la almohada, ese maldito día no podía borrarlo de su mente, sin saber porque se sentía tan incomodo como de igual manera rememoraba también el día en el que ella había llegado…

Solo tenía 6 años cuando su madre había aparecido con una pequeña pelirosa de la misma edad aparentemente o tal vez un poco menor, envuelta en llanto.

Según lo que se había enterado, tiempo después, aquella niña llamada Sakura alias "su tormento" era la hija de la mejor amiga de su querida madre que había muerto en un aparatoso accidente y al no tener una familia a la que mas recurrir, ella decidió hacerse cargo de la pequeña, no cambio su apellido por respeto a la madre de la niña, pero en fin desde aquel día que había llegado les habían explicado tanto a Itachi como a el que debían tratarla como una hermana. Para todos en la escuela a pesar de la diferencia de apellidos era su hermana pequeña y sabían lo estricto que era el con respecto a ella.

Bufo molesto-solo como una hermana, Hmp!- se dio vuelta en la cama quedando boca abajo.

Cuando tiempo tenia que no la veía así, quizás desde aquel día mientras estaban en primer grado, que el hastiado de tanta niña que no lo dejaba en paz se había marchado a un lugar apartado del patio del colegio y ella sin saber porque razón lo había encontrado y le había extendido un pequeño narciso blanco, le observaba con sus ojos grandes y verdes como los pastizales, tan dulces, sinceros y su sonrisa tan natural, que el aun sin entender se perdio en ella.

Pero claro luego tenia que empezar a crecer hacerse molesta, tratarlo como un hermano mayor y arruinar su vida.

- Estupendo- musito colocándose la almohada sobre la cabeza, recordando que mañana sería san Valentín, no solo tendría que aguantar al grupo de irritantes chicas que le saltarían prácticamente encima para ofrecerle un presente, si no que tendría que calarse a su hermanita ahora enamorada seguramente de aquel bastardo.

**xxxxxxxxxx-oooooooooo-xxxxxxxxxx**

"Estoy Enamorada"- había comentado en el desayuno del día anterior, su madre casi adoptiva se había puesto muy contenta, su padre adoptivo solo la había visto serio, mientras que sus hermanos, Itachi la veía normal, a el ni le iba ni le venia lo que a ella le ocurriera pero Sasuke, se había levantado de la mesa sin pronunciar ni siquiera su simple Hmp! Y los había dejado a todos preocupados.

No podía dejar de pensar en el y el muy fino ni le dirigía la palabra.

Abrió la puerta con pesar, mañana sería san Valentín y aun no sabía como decirle al chico del que estaba enamorada.

Esa tarde Sai la había invitado a que el día siguiente se encontraran en el parque principal después de clases para intercambiar sus presentes pero como le decía que….

En ese momento la presencia de una persona le saco de sus cavilaciones.

Sasuke paso a su lado sin siquiera mirarla y salio por la puerta.

Y ella solo bajo la mirada.

**xxxxxxxxxx-oooooooooo-xxxxxxxxxx**

**Al día siguiente…**

- Eh! Teme se nota que te ganaste todo como siempre- bromeo un rubio de ojos azules a su amigo, señalo todos los obsequios del muchacho.

- Deja de joder Usuratonkachi- demando el moreno de cabellos azabaches, mientras botaba en el basurero el puñado de chocolates que le habían regalado, el detestaba los dulces y las fastidiosas de la escuela aun no lo entendían.

- Hay que humor, mira baka, no se lo que te pase, pero en buena onda deja de ser tan borde- alego el rubio.

- No estoy de humor es todo Naruto- admitió el moreno suspirando pesadamente.

Pasaban por el parque principal ya que les quedaba de camino a casa a ambos.

-Mas tarde pasare por Hinata-chan para llevarla al cine kukuku– celebraba el rubio mientras el moreno pasaba de el hasta que … - Oí dobe no es aquella tu hermanita, Sakura-chan- anuncio de repente el ojiazul a su mejor amigo señalando una banca en la que dos jóvenes una de cabello rosa y otro de cabellos oscuros, vestidos con el uniforme de la preparatoria de Konoha se encontraban sonriendo e intercambiando obsequios.

El moreno se quedo paralizado perdido mientras observaba como su pequeña hermana le daba un beso en la mejilla a ese bastardo.

Se dio la vuelta sin exclamar ni un solo bufido.

El rubio quien aun estaba metido viendo a la pelirosa con Sai, sabiendo de antemano que Sasuke se mosqueaba mucho a todo lo relacionado con su hermanita.

Reacciono cuando lo vio marcharse, sin esperar mas fue tras el, exclamando un – Sasuke espera no me dejes Dattebayo-

**xxxxxxxxxx-oooooooooo-xxxxxxxxxx**

- _Sasuke_- musito quedamente la pelirosa al escuchar el nombre del moreno de ojos negros y cabellos rebeldes, volvió la vista hacia donde creyó que podría venir la vos del mejor amigo de su hermano y no alcanzo a ver a nadie.

Se levanto de la banca donde había permanecido sentada unos minutos y dijo- creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa, gracias por el regalo Sai- le obsequio una sonrisa que el correspondió y se despidió también de ella.

La chica de ojos verdes corrió con una sonrisa pintada en la cara hacia su hogar….pensando en el momento perfecto para darle su pequeño obsequio que llevaba en la carpeta del colegio a la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

**xxxxxxxxxx-oooooooooo-xxxxxxxxxx**

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se percato que no había nadie en casa o eso es lo que a ella le pareció, paso corriendo hacia su habitación pero una vos en uno de los pasillos la hicieron detenerse.

- Sakura- la vos le había salido de ultratumba, tanto que a la pelirosa volvió la vista con temor.

Cuando se fijo quien la había llamado, se acerco a el quien aun llevaba el uniforme del colegio y le saludo- ah! Sasuke- kun- se iba a acercar mas pero el se lo impidió- que sucede- pregunto ella.

- Nada- manifestó el simplemente.

- Pero porque estas así de raro porque no te gusta hablar conmigo ahora, eres mi herma…- no pudo concluir ya que el muchacho no se lo había permitido, la había acorralado contra una pared y le miraba con rabia, ella se había ruborizado por la cercanía y había dejado caer su carpeta al suelo mientras lo observaba con sus ojos verdes abiertos grandemente.

- Yo no soy tu hermano- espeto enojado.

- Eso lo se- ella bajo la mirada un momento triste.

El al notar su reacción se separo de ella- porque tenias que enamorarte- musito quedamente pero Sakura alcanzo a escucharlo.

- Por eso estas enojado conmigo - pregunto pero el no contesto así que ella prosiguió- es mi corazón el que decide no yo- contesto ella a su pregunta.

- Eres feliz ahora- expuso el moreno.

- No- le respondió ella.

Sasuke quien hasta el momento le daba la espalda, volvió la vista para observarle.

Ella estaba ruborizada mientras miraba el piso como si fuese lo más importante del mundo.

- Porque- atino a preguntar quedamente aun sin moverse de su lugar pero mirando nuevamente al frente, dándole de nuevo la espalda a la pelirosa.

- Porque aun no se lo he dicho- le contesto ella.

Eso lo desconcertó, entonces que diablos había estado haciendo con el bastardo aquel en el parque.

Pero salio del ensoñamiento al sentir como ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus manos y recostaba la cabeza en su espalda, sentía como había empezado a transpirar por todos los poros de su cuerpo ya que su cercanía lo ponía nervioso.

- Sakura- trato de safarse del agarre de su hermanita, pero ella lo abrazaba más fuerte.

- Sakura suéltame- pidió el moreno.

-No- demando ella.

- Sakura no me dejas respirar- alego el, entonces ella de inmediato lo soltó y le dio la espalda, pensando que el estaba molesto con ella por el abrazo.

- Lo siento – admitió mientras comenzaba a caminar para marcharse a otro lado pero la vos del muchacho la detuvo.

- Te vi en el parque con Sai- gruño cuando dijo el nombre de aquel desgraciado- pensé que se lo habías dicho- argumento.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pensando en que "el" la había visto con Sai, pero se armo de valor y le explico- No le dije nada de lo que piensas porque no es Sai la persona de la que estoy enamorada-

Su corazón latía con fuerza por sus palabras sabiendo que aquel maldito no era quien habitaba en el corazón de "ella" pero se moriría de rabia al pensar que había otro bastardo más del que se encargaría cuando supiera quien era.

- Quie…-iba a interrogarla pero ella no se lo permitió.

- No puedo decírtelo- expreso la ojiverde.

- Porque- esta vez el fue quien se acerco a ella, le dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente- porque –pidió de nuevo.

- Es que el esta cerca de mí ahora y cuando esta así yo…no puedo ni respirar bien- admitió bajando la mirada completamente sonrojada.

El abrió los ojos sorprendido por la confesión, no había que ser muy inteligente para entender lo que había dicho, reacciono y sonrió de manera perversa.

- A mi también me gusta alguien- anuncio, ella volvió la vista hacia el casi con lagrimas en los ojos- y yo también estoy enamorado- continuo diciendo el pelinegro - si tu me dices quien es, yo voy a decírtelo también- concluyo acercándose hacia su faz, cosa que provoco que ella se pusiera mas colorada de lo que estaba si es que eso fuese posible.

- Yo….yo- alego ella nerviosa.

- Dímelo, Sa-ku-ra- demando el moreno acercándose a sus labios.

- Tu – contesto ella como en un trance y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella y lo beso- te amo- menciono mientras le daba un beso tímido.

- Yo también- respondió el, mordiendo su labio inferior para que ella abriera la boca. Pero al instante ella se separo, sorprendida- Que pasa- interrogo el pelinegro.

- Es...es verdad- alego en ella con lagrimas en los ojos, el moreno asintió y sin esperar mas se aproximo a su boca de nuevo, para probar de ellos aquel sabor dulzón que sintió con aquel rose que habían tenido le había fascinado en demasía, sus labios sabían a cereza, a el no le agradaban los dulces pero aquel gusto tan delicioso lo podría volver adicto.

volvió a su cometido de que ella le permitiera explorar su boca, la apretó contra el hasta casi asfixiarla y cuando ella le concedió el paso, introdujo su lengua en aquella calida cavidad, ella suspiro temblando en sus brazos, el devoro su boca con una sed inimaginable y ella no sabia como seguirle el paso.

El se separo al notar que ella no le se seguía, coloco su frente sobre la de chica que estaba sonrojada y respirando aceleradamente, el lo estaba haciendo de la misma forma, sonrió antes de decir- no sabes besar-

- Nunca había tenido novio- expuso la ojiverde mirándole con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Y el la vio mas hermosa que nunca- estas diciendo que tu y yo somos novios entonces- se burlo.

Ella se puso nerviosa- no…yo...yo...quise decir- no le salían las palabras con el tan cerca y comportándose de esa manera.

- Cállate- manifestó el, para volver a sus labios pero antes recordó algo – como se lo vamos a decir papá y mamá- expreso.

- Yo….em…Mikoto- ka-san ya lo sabe…em...que te...quiero de…de otra manera y no le ha molestado- menciono lo ultimo quedamente.

- Bien, no me calaría que se opusieran porque aunque lo hicieran de igual manera te reclamaría- declaro antes de besarla de nuevo.

Se separaron en busca de aire.

- Sasuke- lo llamo, el la observo esperando que terminara de hablar- feliz san Valentín- sonrió y esta vez ella le robo un beso tímido.

Entonces el la tomo entre sus brazos al concluir el ultimo beso.

- Sasuke que haces- cuestiono ella divertida- espera tengo que darte algo- recordo el presente para el, aun metido en su carpeta.

- Después –dijo el- ahora voy celebrar San Valentín con mi dulce hermanita- le contesto.

- Sasuke-kun- reclamo ella por como le había llamado.

- Vale con mi novia- rectifico divertido de ver fastidiada a su pequeña molestia rosa- _solo mía_- admitió quedamente.

- Entonces si somos novios- pregunto tímidamente Sakura.

Sasuke pareció meditarlo pero luego menciono -Sabes Sakura-

- Que- cuestiono ella.

- Eres molesta- determino antes de volver a su boca antes de que ella dijera algo mas.

**Se encamino hacia su cuarto donde cerro con llave una vez dentro, con la promesa de hacer feliz y hacerle pasar el mejor san Valentín del mundo a su persona amada.**

**xxxxxxxxxx-oooooooooo-xxxxxxxxxx**

_**FIN…**_

_**"De nuevo feliz día del Amor y la Amistad"**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
